The present invention relates to motor driven scissors jacks for automobiles, and, more particularly, to jacks furnished with a screw rod driven by a deceleration motor for mechanical driving in order to ensure safe raising operation.
The prevailing jack models can be classified into two basic types, mechanical and hydraulic oil jacks, both of which have their weak points for daily use. The mechanical jack is driven by a screw rod which is operated manually to raise the lever frames with a long rod inserted into an open groove for rotating the rod and is inconvenient, toilsome and very time-consuming. This type is compact in size for carrying, but inconvenient for use. Therefore, few users choose it. The other model, the hydraulic oil jack, can save labor, but features a rather complicated structure, being too bulky in size to be carried in a car. It is dangerous for its high lowering speed in use and oil leakage and is therefore not an ideal jack for the users.